Game Over
by FayVerte
Summary: Izaya n'aimait pas ça. Non, vraiment pas. Et Shizuo se contentait de le regarder, et sourire. Deuxième tentative de l'auteur, two-shot cette fois.
1. Partie 1

Titre : Game Over

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Happy Valentine

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas l'auteur des Light novels, l'anime ne m'appartient pas, la seule chose que je fais est abuser des personnages.

Avertissement : Yaoi. Shonen ai. Slash. Homosexualité entre hommes. Gays. Vous avez saisi l'idée principale de cet avertissement ? Non, franchement, vous pouvez m'envoyer des mails ou des messages privés d'insulte, je m'en fiche. Mais évitez de le faire en review.

**Game Over**

Izaya n'aimait pas ça.

« Alors, vermine, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Non, Izaya n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Ah ah ah! De quoi tu parles mon petit Shizu ? »

Il tanguait sur le bord de l'immeuble. Et Shizuo ne bougeait pas. Le blond le regardait faire derrière ses verres teintés, sans flancher. Izaya sentit une bourrasque de vent soulever son manteau. Il se laissa emporter, basculant en avant. Trente étages plus bas, les habitants d'Ikebukuro poursuivaient leur marche, inconscient de la scène se jouant au dessus d'eux.

« Tu veux apprendre à voler peut-être ? »

Shizuo ne réagit pas à ses acrobaties et Izaya se rétablit souplement sur le rebord du toit. L'informateur leva la tête au grondement d'un avion et Shizuo fit de même. Il mordit le filtre coincé entre ses lèvres et allongea son bras gauche, menaçant le fléau d'Ikebukuro avec le panneau sens interdit qu'il avait apporté. Izaya se baissa pour l'éviter, se raccrochant au toit quand il passa par dessus et remontant dessus en un clin d'œil.

« Tu penses pouvoir m'apprendre quelque chose ? Ah ah ah ah ah ah! »

Izaya rit, guettant derrière ses fausses larmes l'apparition d'une veine, la pulsation du sang, une faille chez son adversaire. Son rire s'interrompit brutalement comme il n'obtenait pas la réponse attendue et il reprit la conversation sur un ton plaintif.

« Voyons mon Shizu, tu es trop stupide pour ça. Pas plus de cervelle qu'un homme de Néandertal. Sauf qu'eux ont eu le bon goût de disparaître. Tu ne voudrais pas les rejoindre ? Tes semblables. Quoi que même eux ne t'accepteraient pas. »

Shizuo sourit avant de sortir son paquet de sa veste. Il saisit une nouvelle cigarette, prenant son temps pour l'allumer. Il inspira une profonde bouffée qu'il souffla lentement, le nuage de fumée heurtant le visage d'Izaya. Sourire contre sourire.

« I-za-ya. »

L'informateur trembla de colère. Il haïssait Shizuo. Il le voulait mort. C'était à lui de mourir. De sauter, de tomber, de se déchirer, de disparaître. C'était à ce monstre de cesser d'exister, ce monstre qui défiait toutes ses prévisions. Izaya recula d'un pas, un de ses pieds glissant dans le vide. La construction de l'immeuble derrière lui aurait dû être achevée, le toit assez haut pour qu'il saute dessus et s'enfuit avant que Shizuo ne puisse _agir_. Mais il avait fallu que Tom ait à faire avec l'un des ouvriers. Il avait suffit de ça. Izaya pouvait imaginer la scène, il se voyait sauter sur l'immeuble, trop bas pour qu'il se redresse immédiatement, trop haut pour que Shizuo ne le poursuive pas tout de suite. Il imaginait la douleur dans sa jambe droite, et le corps qui l'écraserait, qui le plaquerait, qui le _tuerait_. Izaya sentit un frisson le traverser et il rit, couvrant ses yeux avec sa main. Alors il continuait d'évaluer ses différentes options. Et elles étaient peu nombreuses. Jusque là, sa préférée était celle où la foudre s'abattait sur le blond. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda la porte enfoncée dans ses gonds, bloquée. Il poussa un gémissement avant de répliquer.

« Mon-Shi-zu ? »

Et Shizuo ne cillait pas. Izaya ne se laissa pas envahir par ses angoisses de mort. Il rejeta au loin toutes ces images qu'il avait de lui, anéantis par la force brute, de son adversaire. Il était Izaya, il n'allait pas mourir contre lui, surtout pas contre lui.

« Game over. »

A cet instant, tout disparu. Ne resta plus qu'eux deux. Même le vent semblait s'être arrêté, médusé comme l'informateur par les mots que Shizuo venait de prononcer, venait d'_oser_ prononcer. Plus de colère, plus de rage, plus rien. Izaya tendit son bras. Son index pointait la direction de Shizuo et il pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur tellement ils étaient proches. Il fit un signe négatif du doigt avant de hausser les épaules.

« Mon pauvre petit Shizu. Je ne perds jamais. Je fais les règles. »

Les bras en croix, il se laissa basculer en arrière.

Et la chute débuta.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Joyeuse Saint Valentin! Bon, la deuxième partie un jour. Et ça sera sûrement réécrit. Je pensais le poster le 14 mais je n'ai pas accédé à internet alors... je n'ai qu'une nuit de retard. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, cette partie peut tout à fait être retravaillée!


	2. Partie 2

Titre : Game Over

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Happy Valentine

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas l'auteur des Light novels, l'anime ne m'appartient pas, la seule chose que je fais est abuser des personnages.

Avertissement : Yaoi. Shonen ai. Slash. Homosexualité entre hommes. Gays. Vous avez saisi l'idée principale de cet avertissement ? Non, franchement, vous pouvez m'envoyer des mails ou des messages privés d'insulte, je m'en fiche. Mais évitez de le faire en review.

**Game Over**

Shizuo n'aimait pas ça.

« Ah ah ah ah ah ah! »

Non, Shizuo n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! »

Izaya tombait. Enfin. Déchu, il allait s'écraser au sol et ne laisser qu'une marque qui s'effacerait au bout de quelques jours à peine sous les pas pressés des habitants d'Ikebukuro. Il allait s'éclater contre le bitume, son corps enfin aussi tordu que son esprit. Et pourtant, il riait toujours. Shizuo grimpa sur le bord du toit pour contempler la chute de son adversaire. Il allait jeter sa cigarette sur ce corps qui vivait ses derniers instant, ne pas donner plus de sens à son suicide que n'en avait l'acte de se débarrasser d'un mégot. Le porteur de lumière n'aurait comme lanterne pour le guider en enfer que des cendres presque éteintes. Shizuo allait lui faire ses adieux, mais il aurait dû savoir qu'il se délivrerait plus facilement de la peste et du choléra réunis que d'Izaya. Un bras tendu dans sa direction s'interposait entre leurs visages, tenant un téléphone. Une détonation pour l'immortaliser sur l'immeuble, au dessus du corps tombant d'Izaya. Une détonation comme un coup de feu imprimant dans sa chair, dans son corps, les lettres formant le mot _Coupable_.. Il vit les lèvres de l'informateur bouger et comprit, devina, imagina ce que l'enflure qui lui pourrirait la vie jusqu'au bout disait.

« Penses à ton frère. »

Et Shizuo sauta. Sans réfléchir, sans lâcher le panneau dont le métal était maintenant plié en deux dans sa main, Shizuo sauta. Il sauta en sachant tout ce qu'il abandonnait, il plongea en direction d'Izaya comme s'il allait s'abaisser à son niveau, comme s'il se dépouillait de toute once d'humanité. Il était foutu et il le savait. Il ne parviendrait jamais à remonter. Et quand ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps de l'informateur, il n'avait aucune phrase à répliquer, aucun mot à prononcer. _Les monstres ne parlent pas_. Shizuo dévoila ses dents, les enfonçant dans l'épaule de Izaya. Et le tissu sous ses lèvres s'imprégnait de sang et de salive. Des goûtes carmines tombaient autour d'eux comme leur chute se stoppait, le panneau planté dans la façade les retenant. Il restait plus de vingt étages. Et Izaya riait toujours.

« Shizu, je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions le 14 février. Si tu voulais passer la soirée avec moi, il y avait d'autres moyens tu sais. Et par ailleurs, l'expression sauter le pas n'est qu'une expression. Tu pensais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi, mon-Shi-zu ? Tu le pensais vraiment ? Crétin! Imbécile! Abrutit! Ton QI ferait pleurer de rire une huître et, avant que tu le demandes, oui c'est une insulte. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de consanguinité dans ta famille ? »

Shizuo s'était trompé. Les monstres parlaient. Il sentit sa main se relâcher autour du panneau. Est-ce que Izaya survivrait à une telle chute ? Est-ce que lui-même y survivrait et s'en relèverait, plus fort ? S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire, ça devait être lui. Une fois en bas, il testerait l'un des hobbies tordus de l'informateur. Il imaginait les craquements du portable sous ses pieds, les éclats d'écran s'amenuisant pendant qu'il s'acharnait dessus. Izaya tendit sa main en direction du panneau. Et Shizuo le décrocha de la façade. Ils descendirent un étage avant qu'il ne le replante. Le garde du corps sourit en sentant les jambes d'Izaya se détacher de lui pour balancer dans le vide, trop vite pour ce soit naturel, trop tard pour qu'il n'ait pas senti son excitation.

« Tu es malade. Hé, vermine, je vais achever le jeu maintenant. Quelles sont les règles ? Si je meurs, tu gagnes. Et si je ne meurs pas ? »

Le regard furieux d'Izaya fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, en plus de ses mains se resserrant sur son cou. Shizuo ne sentait qu'une caresse. Pourtant, il ne doutait pas que l'informateur serrait de toutes ses forces. Shizuo profita de ce qu'il soit occupé pour lui prendre son couteau. Après toutes ces années passées l'un contre l'autre, s'il n'était pas capable de le trouver, il aurait effectivement pu être qualifié de débile. En réponse, des doigts se faufilèrent sous ses vêtements et Shizuo ne sourcilla pas quand son paquet de cigarette lui fut retiré. Le brun avait glissé contre lui pour s'en emparer, et il l'insulta en sentant ses ongles marquer son torse plus fort qu'ils n'auraient dû le faire.

« Tu mourras. Après tout, les monstres finissent toujours par mourir. »

Monstre. Le mot l'avait trop souvent frappé, trop souvent blessé entre ces lèvres assassines pour qu'il s'en relève. Trop souvent tué pour qu'il n'y survive pas une nouvelle fois. Shizuo grimpa sur le métal, s'asseyant dessus. Izaya souriait toujours, malgré qu'il ne soit tenu que par le col de son t-shirt au dessus du vide.

« Et si je tue le monstre ? »

Izaya le regardait, ses yeux carmins ne quittant pas les siens. Il le regardait et Shizuo savait que, quoi qu'il se soit passé jusqu'à maintenant entre eux, quoi qu'ils aient dit ou fait, ça n'avait jamais été à propos de ce qui comptait vraiment. Et Izaya ne répondait pas, le défiant silencieusement. Et Shizuo se demanda pourquoi, pourquoi ils allaient jusque là. Et Shizuo lâcha Izaya. Il vit le brun écarquiller les yeux. Et à l'intérieur, une émotion brillait. Fort. Les mains d'Izaya s'accrochèrent à son poignet. Et Shizuo pensa à combien il était fragile sous ses rires. Et à combien ils étaient foutus. Il ramena Izaya contre lui. Ils respiraient lourdement, difficilement, et rien ne semblait plus impossible que de s'éloigner. Ils étaient foutus. Après toutes ces années, Shizuo avait attrapé Izaya. Et Izaya pleurait, riait, il ne savait pas trop.

« J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer. »

Shizuo serra Izaya dans ses bras, l'écrasant contre lui, comme s'il pouvait le recevoir à l'intérieur de lui. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait tué.

« Mais tu es trop faible. Imbécile. Tu ne peux pas gagner. »

Shizuo embrassa le front d'Izaya, laissant les larmes de l'informateur mouiller son costume.

« Game over mon petit Shizu. »

A cet instant, tout disparu. Ne resta plus qu'eux deux. Même le vent semblait s'être arrêté, médusé comme Shizuo par les mots qu'Izaya venait de prononcer, venait d'_oser _prononcer. Plus de colère, plus de rage, plus rien. Shizuo tendit son bras. Son index vint effacer les larmes qui coulaient toujours des yeux d'Izaya avant de se poser sur ses lèvres, souriantes. Sa main saisit la nuque de l'informateur, l'approchant doucement de lui, l'approchant car malgré le rire moqueur, cette émotion brillait toujours, et brillait plus fort encore comme leurs visages se touchaient.

« Izaya. Tu ne gagneras jamais contre moi. Je réécris les règles. »

Suspendu au bord du gouffre, il goûta enfin les lèvres d'Izaya.

Et la chute débuta.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Beaucoup de frustration à la fin de cette histoire. Elle a commencé à se mélanger avec deux autres projets et je ne suis pas parvenue à démêler tout ça. Et bien, un jour peut-être ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un message et me faire part de ce qui vous a déplu (ou plu!), c'est une histoire que je peux facilement retravailler.

Oui, à la fin Izaya pleure. Pourtant je ne suis pas une fana du uke rougissant qui fait beaucoup plus jeune (et affreusement mineur) qu'il ne l'est. Mais faites l'expérience d'être suspendu au dessus du vide maintenu à bout de bras par votre pire ennemi et, naturellement, en retrouvant pied vous pleurerez. Enfin non, ne faites pas cette expérience hein! C'est dangereux et tout le monde n'a pas un meilleur ennemi aussi attrayant que Shizuo donc le jeu n'en vaut pas (du tout) la chandelle! Restez sagement chez vous et... merci d'avoir lu.

Merci à Hadurra (toujours là), AppleDoodle (merci beaucoup), Lomee-chan (avec du retard, voici la suite), Nelja (un plaisir. Et au plaisir ?), Yumi Take (j'oserai facilement tuer Izaya. Mais ce n'était pas un Bloody Valentine), Tyu (je ferai mieux et je te l'offrirai! Merci pour tous. Et tu as vu Hibari ?), Luly (merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu parviendras à apprécier cette suite, assez différente de la première partie malgré ses quelques similitudes. N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé et bonne continuation sur le site). Merci également aux lecteurs Sans-Nom, n'hésitez pas à en prendre un et vous manifester.


End file.
